Aurora Boreal
by Rapousa
Summary: E se Bella realmente tivesse morrido ao pular do penhasco? E se Edward não tivesse conseguido ser morto pelos Volturi? O amor deles é capaz de transcender às barreiras do tempo e da reincarnação? - SPOILER Lua Nova -
1. PRÓLOGO

**Autor: **Rapousa**  
Beta: **Nanda Malfoy**  
Personagens:** Edward, Bella**  
Classificação:** PG-13**  
****Resumo: **E se Jacob não tivesse aparecido a tempo de salvar Bella quando ela pulou do penhasco? E se Edward ainda assim não tivesse conseguido morrer pelas mãos dos Volturi? O amor deles é tão forte ao ponto de transceder as barreiras do tempo e da reincarnação? (SPOILER Lua Nova) (RA)  
**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owna tudo, eu não. Graças aos céus.

* * *

**Aviso aos navegantes:** A história aqui presente se passa em uma nova realidade, considerando por tanto apenas spoilers de _Lua Nova_ e seguindo uma trama completamente adversa aos outros livros da série (_Eclipse_ e _Breaking Down_). Só para constar, eu li sim os outros livros, o caso é que eu apenas resolvi escrever uma fanfic-hipótese, pegando um fato de Lua Nova e construindo coisas novas sobre ele.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

_E me atirei do penhasco._

_Gritei ao cair pelo espaço aberto como um meteoro, mas foi um grito de alegria, não de medo. O vento impunha resistência, tentando em vão lutar com a gravidade indomável, empurrando-me e me fazendo girar em espiral como um foguete atingindo a terra._

Sim!_ A palavra ecoou em minha cabeça enquanto eu cortava a superfície da água._

_Por que eu lutaria se estava tão feliz ali? Felicidade. Isso tornava toda a história de morrer bastante suportável. _

_A correnteza me venceu nesse momento._

Adeus, eu te amo_, foi meu último pensamento._*

-x-

_Ele olhou para mim numa surpresa muda._

_- Incrível – disse ele, a linda voz cheia de admiração um tanto divertida. - Carlisle tinha razão._

_- Edward – tentei dizer – Você tem de voltar para a sombra. Tem de sair daqui!_ _  
Ele parecia bestificado. Sua mão afagou meu rosto com delicadeza. Ele não pareceu perceber que eu tentava obrigá-lo a voltar. O relógio soou, mas ele não reagiu.  
- O que é isso? - perguntou ele educadamente_._  
- Eu não quero que você morra. Quero que você continue vivendo e espere por mim. Eu vou voltar, prometo._ _  
- Ele pareceu hesitar por um momento, como se fosse ignorar o meu pedido e dar o passo fatal na direção do sol, no entanto olhou profundamente nos meus olhos, como se estudasse as opções.  
- Por favor – eu implorei, desesperada. - Eu prometo que vou voltar assim que puder. Espere por mim, Edward. Por favor... - me senti esvaecendo, sem poder ficar mais nenhum minuto. Eu havia extrapolado o meu tempo de materialização._ _  
Edward tentou me segurar, era como tentar agarrar o ar. Eu pude ver a dor naqueles olhos cor de topázio.  
- Por favor... - disse com minhas últimas forças. Ele deu um passo para trás. Eu sorri e senti que estava deixando de existir novamente, o outro plano estava me chamando. Minha missão estava cumprida._*

------------------------------------------------

Não importava quantos séculos passassem, quantas eras mudassem ou o quanto os humanos ficassem deslumbrados com os avanços. O mundo era sempre o mesmo. Edward já vivera tempo o suficiente para notar que tudo era simplesmente cíclico, o mundo não parava e tudo continuava a se repetir. As novidades, para ele eram banais. Quando era humano falavam sobre o futuro, especulavam como seria e Edward agora não poderia deixar de pensar que todos estavam redondamente enganados. O futuro era ainda mais fantástico do que poderiam ter figurado em 1918, ainda assim, era tudo muito igual. Humanos viviam, morriam, nasciam. Ele se mudava e mudava e mudava.

A cada período de tempo, quando a memória das pessoas já havia se esvaecido, ele voltava para Forks com sua família. Eram sempre idas dolorosas, idas às quais ele ficava ansioso, olhava para cada rosto, cada pessoa e dentro delas procurava desesperado por Bella. Ela havia prometido voltar, havia prometido que se ele a esperasse seria recompensado com sua volta. Mas Bella nunca aparecera, e ele continuava procurando. E se ele só a encontrasse na hora errada? Muito cedo... Ou muito tarde? Não importava. Dessa vez ele faria as coisas certas, jamais a deixaria por um momento se quer. Não cometeria os mesmos erros do passado, ficaria ao lado dela para o que quer que precisasse, na idade que fosse, esperaria até que ela crescesse, se fosse o caso. Também a acompanharia até seus últimos dias, se já a encontrasse velha, e então, finalmente daria fim a sua própria vida. Só precisava redimir com ela os erros do passado, então, poderia ir em paz para onde quer que fosse. Inferno, céu? O que importaria quando tivesse quitado suas dívidas com Bella?

Mas ela nunca apareceu. Em todos aqueles anos ele jamais fora capaz de encontrá-la, mantivera os sentidos ligados, atrás de uma mente que não pudesse ler, pois ele tinha certeza que aquele era o sinal. A mente impossível de ler e o cheiro luxuriante. Alice não era capaz de ajudar, não podia prever o futuro de uma pessoa que não existia no plano físico e muitas vezes Edward achava que havia sido apenas uma ilusão. Aquela Bella materializada em um tom etéreo fora apenas um fruto de sua cabeça covarde, incapaz de se matar. Quando pensava nisso seu desejo de suicídio voltava, mas Carlisle sempre estava por perto, ele lembrava-o de que existia sim um mundo além, que a aparição de Bella havia sido a prova derradeira disso. Então ele fazia a pergunta fatal: "Você arriscaria nunca mais encontrá-la? E se ela _realmente_ voltar e você não estiver aqui?" E ele ficava, continuava a contragosto e ansioso acompanhando a humanidade evoluir, seguir em frente, enquanto ele se sentia preso em um passado cada vez mais distante.

Por séculos e séculos ele assistiu a ascensão e a queda, assistiu aos grandes eventos do mundo, às grandes mudanças, às descobertas e ela jamais voltou. Ninguém com aquele rosto, aquele cheiro, aquela mente, aquela _alma_. E enquanto ela não ressurgia, ele se sentia uma casca vazia acompanhando apaticamente mudança após mudança, era após era.

Estava vivendo em Akureyri quando algo finalmente aconteceu. Akureyri era uma das maiores cidades da Islândia, o que significava que era do tamanho de uma cidade do interior dos Estados Unidos. Haviam se mudado para lá pelo mesmo motivo de sempre, o sol quase nunca ultrapassava as espessas nuvens, a população naturalmente pálida e a as montanhas que rodeavam o local, uma rota de fuga caso fizesse sol. Aquele era o lugar perfeito. Não chamavam quase atenção alguma, aquele tom de pele era comum, eles poderiam ser maiores e mais altos do que a média dos habitantes locais, mas isso não importava, não era alarmante. Akureyri proporcionava a eles a vida da qual precisavam, uma vida simples e pacata, sem jamais especularem sobre eles. Edward estava em um lugar tão isolado no mundo, tão conformado com o tempo que havia passado, que inicialmente não percebeu os sinais.

Como aquele sorriso conseguiu passar despercebido por ele durante tanto tempo? Ele não sabia explicar, mas foi aquela doce brisa dos dias mais escuros do ano que o trouxeram a mensagem gritante e chocante: Bella voltara.

* * *

* Os dois trechos foram retirados do livro Lua Nova e sofreram as modificações necessárias para se adaptarem ao plot desta fanfic.

* * *

**N/A:** Cara, eu _precisava_ me enfiar nesse mundo de Twilight. Eu tinha umas idéias de plots mutcho locos, mas acabou que esse foi o único que conseguiu tomar forma (e detalhe, o único plot que não era comédia). Não sei se é a idéia mais original ou se milhões de pessoas já não pensaram nisso, mas sei lá, eu tinha que colocar essa idéia para fora. Não posso falar muito se não eu spoilo o próximo capítulo, e ainda quero pegar as pessoas desprevenidas =P Please, eu preciso saber se estou acertando a mão, eu sei que ainda pode não dar muita vontade de comentar, mas eu realmente _preciso_ saber se as pessoas chegaram até o final ou não T.T Por isso, please, comente, nem que seja para dizer que chegou no fim, pq é desesperador não saber se a pessoa leu tudo ou não! Ah, chega, vou parar por aqui e espero seu comentário para te encontrar no próximo capítulo ;D


	2. CAPÍTULO 1

**Autor: **Rapousa**  
Beta: **Nanda Malfoy**  
Personagens:** Edward, Bella**  
Classificação:** PG-13**  
****Resumo: **E se Jacob não tivesse aparecido a tempo de salvar Bella quando ela pulou do penhasco? E se Edward ainda assim não tivesse conseguido morrer pelas mãos dos Volturi? O amor deles é tão forte ao ponto de transcender as barreiras do tempo e da reincarnação? (SPOILER Lua Nova) (RA)  
**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owna tudo, eu não. Graças aos céus.

* * *

**Aviso aos navegantes:** A história aqui presente se passa em uma nova realidade, considerando por tanto apenas spoilers de _Lua Nova_ e seguindo uma trama completamente adversa aos outros livros da série (_Eclipse_ e _Breaking Down_). Só para constar, eu li sim os outros livros, o caso é que eu apenas resolvi escrever uma fanfic-hipótese, pegando um fato de Lua Nova e construindo coisas novas sobre ele.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Ele andava solitário pela rua principal de Akureyri, sua mente em outro lugar. Ignorava terminantemente o que os outros pensavam dentro de suas casas, registrando apenas vagamente algumas impressões esporádicas sobre sua imagem solitária caminhando no meio de uma tempestade de vento, soubera pela mente de um senhor que parecia estar morrendo de frio, pois fazia uma expressão de extrema dor. Mal sabia o homem que não era o desconforto do frio que o incomodava, pois ele mal sentia qualquer coisa, o vento não o atingia, nem o cheiro nauseante de peixe que vinha dos portos. Sua dor era muito mais profunda e interna, incomparável com o desconforto físico causado pelos elementos da natureza, e era exatamente essa profunda dor que o fazia andar sozinho naquela ventania. Acontecia de tempos em tempos, ainda que através dos séculos acontecesse a cada vez com menos freqüência. Ele sentia de repente aquele vazio esmagador dentro de si, como se lhe faltasse um grande pedaço. Supunha que esse vazio era a falta de uma alma, porém, também acreditava que poderia ser a falta da parte dele que Bella levara consigo para todo o sempre. E por isso ele andava, para espairecer, para poder sentir cada mínima dimensão do seu vazio, para relembrar-se do quão inumano ele era. Um monstro eternamente solitário e incompleto.

Ele não queria, naquele momento, seus irmãos por perto, todos com um olhar preocupado e apreensivo, como se a qualquer momento ele fosse fazer algo perigoso, impensado. Mal sabiam eles que o que Edward mais fazia era pensar. Pensar, pensar e pensar. Às vezes sentia que passaria a eternidade pensando, analisando, sem nunca ter coragem de fazer nada. Ele sabia por experiência que se permanecesse perto dos seus companheiros enquanto estivesse naquele estado, haveria perguntas, haveria aquela dança silenciosa e sincronizada a sua volta, como se o protegessem, como se o estivessem servindo de guarda-costas. Mas ele não precisava de suas companhias, seus olhares consternados e pensamentos pessimistas. Ele precisava apenas de si mesmo e sua solidão, sua dor. Ele _merecia_ aquela dor, merecia sofrer e ainda assim nem todos aqueles séculos de dor pareciam suficientes para compensar seu grande erro: perder Bella.

Edward andava tão consternado, tão concentrado em sua própria dor, ignorando todos os sinais enviados pelo mundo, que, quando aquele vento contrário vindo do Norte atingiu-o, ele demorou mais do que deveria para processar a novidade trazida por ele. O vento chocou-se com o vento leste vindo dos portos, e se Edward fosse humano teria sido arrastado alguns metros para trás, contudo, ele nem ao menos teria reparado naquele significativo aumento da ventania se não fosse por um detalhe. Um pequeno detalhe que ele demorou mais do que o aceitável para notar. Havia no ar um fraquíssimo aroma exótico, luxuriante e extremamente conhecido, que ele não sentia há muitos e muitos anos. Até entender o que aquele cheiro queria dizer passaram-se eternidadades, anos e anos a fio, galáxias nasceram e desapareceram, o mundo deu voltas e chegou a seu fim, até que, por fim, a mensagem estava claríssima, aquele cheiro significava Bella.

Sentiu-se perdido, desnorteado e por fim, em dúvida. Aspirou o ar mais profundamente e notou que, apesar do aroma ser superficialmente igual ao de Bella, havia algo de diferente ali, a essência era a mesma, contudo, ainda não idêntica. Como um perfume que fora misturado a um novo, um pouco mais forte. Mas era Bella, ele sabia, não tinha como ser outra pessoa. Por um milésimo de segundo ficou sem saber o que fazer, no milésimo segundo seguinte, correu. Deixou seus sentidos o guiarem, eles o levariam direto para _ela_.

O detalhe que verdadeiramente chocara Edward era que já havia sentido aquele cheiro antes, ali mesmo em Akureyri, assim que se mudaram. O aroma estava mil vezes mais fraco e diluído do que agora, e Edward não fora capaz de distinguir aquele aroma dos outros milhares de aromas mais fortes e recentes. Céus, como ele fora estúpido, Bella ali, o tempo todo!

Inconsciente de sua ação, umedeceu os lábios, ávido. Seria mesmo? Inspirou profundamente enquanto aquele vento vindo do norte ainda passava, absorvendo cada molécula com intensidade, o cheiro entrou por suas entranhas e fez seu corpo se contorcer involuntariamente. Era doloroso. Com se mil facas o perfurassem por dentro e ele sentisse que poderia se deixar cair no chão, exaurido. Não era exatamente aquele odor que o condoia, mas as memórias trazidas à tona com ele e aquela ânsia monstruosa por Bella, uma ânsia que ele subestimara e subjugara ao decorrer dos longos séculos que passara. Era muito mais forte do que ele poderia ao menos se lembrar. Depois de todo aquele tempo ele continuava a desejá-la da mesma forma, talvez até mais intensamente. Mesmo tendo provado apenas um cheiro fraco e já esvaecido, ele sabia para onde seguir, guiava-se não por seu nariz, mas por algo mais profundo, algo que tinha início em suas entranhas e fazia seu peito inflar de emoção. Talvez, afinal, ele não fosse tão inumano assim, podia quase sentir seu coração batendo naquele vazio gelado que era seu corpo.

Em menos de trinta segundos chegou a uma vitrine que cheirava a pães e bebidas quentes, uma padaria. Apoiou-se no vidro tão ávido que sentiu que poderia ultrapassá-lo se impusesse um pouco mais de força. Fechou os olhos e aspirou profundamente, deleitando-se ao separar os cheiros de comida, pessoas e materiais do cheiro _dela_. Uma onda de prazer e desejo percorreu seu corpo, fazendo-o abrir os olhos. Procurou desesperado, olhando de pessoa para pessoa, aspirando o ar em grandes lufadas, como o perfeito caçador que era. Em um canto mais afastado, numa mesa solitária e escura encontrou o que procurava, _Bella_!

Se afastou bruscamente da vitrine, que fez um perigoso barulho de estalo. Os clientes da padaria se viraram quase todos para ele. Edward olhou em volta, consternado, procurando algo que ele não sabia o quê, procurando o erro em tudo aquilo. Inspirou diversas vezes, assustado, deliciado. O cheiro estava tão próximo que ele sentia que poderia simplesmente se entregar a dor que agora espremia sua existência.

Pela primeira vez se deu conta dos olhares de todas aquelas pessoas, o encarando assustadas, seus pensamentos todos confusos e desconfiados. Ele deixara a máscara humana cair e parecia mais inumano do que nunca. Podia ler isso em cada mente que o observava. Bella foi a única pessoa que não olhou. Ela era... Ela estava... Ele realmente não sabia o que esperara durante todos aqueles anos, realmente não imaginava como funcionaria essa história de voltar em outra vida, mas... Uma parte de si - talvez uma parte infantil e imatura - aguardara ansiosamente por um clone de Bella, a mesma menina, o mesmo cheiro e até imaginava que ela voltaria direto para Forks, como um recomeço perfeito e uma nova chance para fazer tudo como deveria ser, mas... Aquilo realmente o pegou de surpresa, seria mesmo _ela_?

Encostou a mão na vitrine como se pudesse alcançá-la através do vidro e passar os dedos por seu rosto macio. Seria tão quente quanto antes? Ele se lembrava de verdade como era toca-la? Fechou os olhos e aspirou o ar. Aquela mesma essência, com o gosto, o sabor, as tonalidades diferentes. Em sua mente ele não viu mais o rosto costumeiro da Bella de suas memórias, ele viu o rosto cabisbaixo da sua nova forma, encarando a mesa em que sentava, o silêncio de sua mente inacessível. Oh, Bella...

Uma dor apertou o peito dele e sentiu uma rachadura se formando no vidro sob sua mão. Respirou fundo. O que essa nova Bella pensaria dele se o visse pela primeira vez como um monstro? Estragaria toda a sua chance de um recomeço, de fazer as coisas certas dessa vez.

Armou a máscara humana e entrou na padaria, sob o olhar atento de todas as pessoas menos uma. Ninguém falava nada, um silêncio quase total. Apenas os sons das máquinas e dos aparelhos, preenchiam o ambiente. Todos ali pareciam ter os mesmos medos, medo dele. Edward sorriu. Ou tentou sorrir, o melhor que seu nervosismo permitiu.

Sentiu que tivera o efeito esperado sobre a maioria, que naturalmente relaxou. Alguns chegaram até a sorrir de volta, simpáticos. Ele era o predador perfeito, atraindo os inocentes humanos com seu encanto sobrenatural, sobrepujando os instintos de alerta deles para apenas sair correndo o mais rápido possível.

"É realmente incrível finalmente encontrar algum lugar aberto nessa tempestade de vento" disse Edward em um tom casual para ninguém em específico, como que justificando seu comportamento anterior. Algumas pessoas sorriram, outras fizeram muxoxos mal humorados, mas no geral todas voltaram a seus assuntos particulares. Edward pouco se importou, só tinha olhos para Bella. Ela... era estranho pensar _nela_ naquele momento, pelo menos na forma como ele se lembrava. Mesmo assim, havia aquela certeza arrebatadora de que era ela: a mente, o silêncio, o cheiro, o rosto... o rosto não era o mesmo, de forma alguma, mas ele quase podia enxergá-la ali. Fechou os olhos e deliciou-se mais uma vez com aquele aroma e aquele vácuo de pensamentos. Estava diferente, tanto o cheiro quanto o silêncio. Como se não fosse Bella e ao mesmo tempo, não pudesse ser ninguém que não ela.

Edward não havia se dado conta da extensão de sua solidão, pelo menos não até encontrar Bella ali. Poderia ter chorado, mas nem ao menos sabia se conseguia tal ato, ele era um monstro. E aquela era sua grande chance de recomeçar do zero, não deveria estragá-la se descontrolando.

Passou o mais próximo possível da mesa de Bella e o menino levantou, pela primeira vez, os olhos de sua própria bandeja. Aquela conhecida sensação de magnetismo que parecia haver entre eles se fazendo presente, um atraindo o outro instintivamente.

O menino balançou a cabeça, afastando a franja do rosto, revelando olhos em um amável tom de castanho esverdeado, esparsas sardas enfeitavam seu rosto, os lábios eram carnudos e o nariz era típico da região, pequeno e arrebitado. Olhos nos olhos, Edward teve aquela conhecida e quase esquecida sensação de estar sendo lido no âmago de seu interior, só Bella poderia fazer isso. Sorriu para o menino, emocionado. O garoto desviou imediatamente o olhar e corou, encarando o chão sem jeito, um pequeno sorriso brotando em seus belos lábios.

Admirado, fascinado e chocado Edward continuou na direção do balcão. Pediu uma bebida quente, sorrindo de forma estonteante para o atendente, que sorriu de volta sem graça enquanto se virava para preparar o pedido. Edward precisaria se fingir de humano por um tempo, teria que ser como da primeira vez, ou quase, pois ele sabia que iria ser diferente. Era uma nova vida, uma nova chance, uma nova Bella. A memória apagada e todo um livro em branco a ser reescrito.

Enquanto aguardava o moccacino que pedira, inspirava e expirava profundamente, não apenas para se acalmar, mas para saborear o máximo possível aquele aroma. Oh céus, aquele sorriso tímido, que menino lindo! Aquela mesma beleza displicente e discreta de Bella, era ela, a cada segundo que passava Edward tinha mais e mais certeza. Sabia que se fosse humano estaria escutando o próprio coração batendo em seus ouvidos, as veias dilatadas e as mãos suando. Perguntou-se se era possível que em algum lugar dentro daquele menino houvesse guardado memórias de sua última vida. Seria ele tão sensível a seu toque como era Bella, conseguiria absorver todo o amor que Edward nutria por ele, ainda ficaria deslumbrado ao ser encarado nos olhos? Será que Bella ainda nutriria rancor pelo terrível desastre que fora sua última vida? E se o odiasse?

Começando a se sentir angustiado, pela primeira vez questionando se Bella o aceitaria de volta depois de todos os erros que cometera, ele pegou o copo oferecido pelo atendente, ofereceu-o seu chip-identidade e antes que pudesse se permitir ter mais dúvidas, perder a coragem ou entrar em desespero, se virou e caminhou na direção das mesas. Encontrou imediatamente os olhos do menino-Bella sobre si, estava tão despreparado que não teve tempo ao menos de esboçar um sorriso ou desfazer o ar de tensão antes que o outro se virasse e se escondesse atrás de uma cortina de cabelo. Droga.

Ao voltar a atenção à busca por um lugar para sentar, percebeu que muitas pessoas da padaria ainda o encaravam, voltou a sorrir para uma ou duas delas, todas tinham apenas pensamentos fúteis na cabeça. Porém, assim que encontrou a mesa vaga atrás do menino-Bella, ignorou todo o resto do mundo. Concentrou-se no moccacino que não tomaria enquanto pensava na melhor forma de abordar o menino a sua frente. Será que deveria fazer como da primeira vez? Fingir que o cheiro dele ainda o incomodava e assim provocar sua curiosidade, e então se tornar amigo dele? Ele realmente havia esquecido o quanto podia ser enervante não saber o que se passava na mente de Bella. Antes que pudesse pensar direito, Edward acabou perguntando em voz alta:

"No que você está pensando?" Quase riu ao final da frase, havia soado ridículo.

"C-como?" Perguntou o garoto se virando para ele com um ar meio abobalhado. Aquele mesmo ar que conhecia tão bem.

Edward arrastou a cadeira para o lado do menino, apoiando seu copo sobre a mesa, sentando-se com ele sem ter sido convidado.

"Só estava me perguntando no que você estava pensando, parecia tão concentrado. Fiquei curioso" o garoto o encarou nos olhos por vários segundos antes de conseguir recuperar a voz.

"Eu estava imaginando quando o tempo vai ficar melhor para eu poder voltar para casa. Sozinho fica muito difícil controlar a rota" respondeu o garoto em um fôlego só, fazendo Edward sorrir carinhoso, era como voltar no passado.

"Posso te ajudar se você quiser" se ofereceu desejando que o outro aceitasse, assim teria uma desculpa para ficar próximo dele por mais tempo.

"Obrigado" respondeu o garoto endurecendo a expressão facial. Edward percebeu instintivamente que havia dito algo de errado. "Mas não preciso da caridade de desconhecidos."

"Ah, eu sei que não" disse assim que a surpresa pelo garoto ter aquele rompante de orgulho passou. "Mas o tempo está tão horrível que qualquer pessoa precisaria de uma ajuda para atravessar a ventania" tentou remendar com seu sorriso mais sincero. O garoto pareceu conseguir enxergar alguma coisa por debaixo de sua desculpa, no entanto nada disse, apenas o encarou abobado, como se de repente tivesse se perdido em um mar de pensamentos e sensações, o coração levemente acelerado.

"Repire" disse Edward divertido enquanto o menino pareceu surpreso ao notar que havia parado de respirar fazia um tempo. Corou loucamente e voltou a encarar a própria bandeja.

"A propósito, meu nome é Edward" disse educado, desejando intensamente que a conversa não terminasse e ele pudesse ouvir mais daquela linda voz.

"Jónsi" respondeu ainda sem voltar a encará-lo.

"Então, Jónsi, por que nunca te vi no colégio?" Perguntou profundamente interessado. O garoto pareceu notar esse interesse pois ficou sem jeito. Pensou longamente antes de responder.

"Não frequento as aulas regulares" seu tom era lento, como se escolhesse cuidadosamente as palavras.

"Um super-dotado?" tentou soar entre o admirado e o divertido.

Jónsi o olhou de relance, meio sorrindo, meio sério. Como se não acreditasse que Edward estava perguntando aquilo a sério. Então voltou a corar e olhou para as próprias pernas, um ar de desgosto, desagrado e decepção passando por suas feições puras. Edward sentiu o próprio peito apertando e estava prestes a obrigar Jónsi a levantar o rosto e encará-lo, quando o menino fez isso naturalmente. Seus olhos se encararam e qualquer coisa que passasse pela cabeça do menino pareceu desaparecer, o coração acelerou novamente e ele falou em uma torrente, exatamente como Bella às vezes fazia.

"Minha mãe acha que é melhor assim e eu odeio aquele olhar de pena que as pessoas gostam de dar, como se a pessoa fosse um imprestável incapacitado mental e ficam falando umas com as outras em tom de compaixão enquanto você está ali do lado ouvindo tudo e se sentindo idiota por ter que aturar os ignorantes de uma figa, não é como se eu não fosse normal só porque... porque... bem, você sabe" encerrou Jónsi dando de ombros. Inspirou uma ou duas vezes, recuperando o fôlego ao mesmo tempo em que parecia sem graça.

"E _você_ acha que assim é melhor?" perguntou Edward, que não deixara escapar a forma como o outro colocara as coisas.

"E-eu não tenho do que reclamar..." Respondeu parecendo nervoso com a pergunta, sem encarar Edward nos olhos.

"Você é um péssimo mentiroso" certas coisas nunca mudariam.

Jónsi o encarou levemente revoltado, como se fosse protestar o comentário, no entanto, ao seus olhos se encontrarem, a revolta pareceu evaporar para dar lugar aquela expressão desanuviada. Ele piscou algumas vezes, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Desviou o olhar antes de conseguir dizer:

"Minha mãe realmente fica mais feliz quando eu estou por perto, às vistas dela. Ela tem medo que eu me machuque" disse em um tom melancólico, fazendo Edward notar imediatamente que o 'machucar' não se resumia ao aspecto físico. Apesar do que acabara de dizer, Jónsi parecia bem independente sentado ali sozinho na padaria enquanto uma ventania arrastava tudo o que via pela frente do lado de fora.

Edward tentava imaginar que tipo de pessoa seria a mãe do outro, alguém como Renée ou o oposto dela? Como seria a vida do garoto? Teria muitos amigos, seria solitário? Haveria muitas pessoas interessadas nele? Jónsi era deslumbrante demais com seu ar inocente para passar despercebido no meio da multidão. Era aquela beleza de Bella que lhe caia tão bem, a mesma beleza que parecia não permiti-la ficar a salvo por tempo suficiente. Edward podia muito bem entender o tipo de preocupação que a mãe de Jónsi sentia, com todas aquelas pessoas perigosas soltas no mundo, prontas para atacar jovens belos e distraídos como ele.

"Você mora aqui por perto?" Perguntou chegando mais para perto de Jónsi, se acomodando melhor na mesa. Edward não podia evitar, tinha que continuar descobrindo mais sobre a nova vida de Bella.

"Sim, a uns dois quarteirões daqui. E você?"

"Moro do outro lado da cidade, perto do rio Glerá" respondeu com um sorriso irônico. Como sempre, ele tinha que ter ido parar do lado oposto da cidade.

"Isso é longe!" exclamou Jónsi surpreso. "Por que você estava andando sozinho por aqui no meio da ventania?

"Estava precisando espairecer um pouco" respondeu fazendo pouco caso. Sorrindo, acrescentou "Mas agora já me sinto muito melhor."

Jónsi encarou-o fascinado por alguns instantes, parecendo enxergar novamente bem fundo em Edward, quase como se compreendesse a profundidade daquela afirmação. Desviou o olhar, púrpura de timidez e fez um muxoxo ininteligível, fazendo Edward quase rir em voz alta. Bella era linda! Não importava que forma ela assumisse, seria sempre a mais bela criatura a desfilar pela Terra.

Um silêncio tranqüilo se impôs entre eles, enquanto Edward aproveitava para observar e analisar cada pequeno detalhe dos traços e trejeitos de Jónsi. Era como ler o livro mais interessante que se poderia encontrar. Edward suspeitava que mesmo após todo aquele tempo continuasse conseguindo ler Bella tão bem quanto se pudesse escutar seus pensamentos. Jónsi estava se escondendo atrás de uma cortina de cabelo castanho chocolate, tímido demais para encará-lo de volta nos olhos. Exatamente como da primeira vez.

Quando Edward não suportou mais o silêncio entre eles, começou a fazer perguntas discretas para tentar desvendar que tipo de vida levava Jónsi. Coisas bobas, simples, mas que para Edward tinham um imenso significado. Às vezes o menino fazia algumas perguntas de volta, e Edward tentava responder o melhor possível sem mentir e sem revelar nada demais. Logo os dois estavam rindo, relaxados um na presença do outro, como se estivessem recuperando uma conversa antiga, e já se conhecessem há anos e anos e não há apenas alguns segundos, minutos, horas. Edward sabia que eles se conheciam sim há muito tempo, mas não deixava de estar deliciado com a facilidade que era conversar com Jónsi.

No que pareceu o tempo de apenas uma batida de coração, as horas passaram antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse se sentir satisfeito. O sol já estava se pondo e o momento da despedida chegando. Inconsciente de seu ato, Edward buscou a mão de Jónsi sobre a mesa. Pretendia alertá-lo do horário, perguntar se sua mãe não estaria preocupada, no entanto, no exato momento que suas peles se encontraram uma conhecida, e ainda assim nova onda de eletricidade pareceu percorrer o corpo dos dois. O menino contraiu a mão automaticamente e o encarou, assustado. Edward percebeu que, novamente, havia subestimado o efeito de Bella em si, a energia era muito mais forte.

Era tão bom tê-la de volta, tão bom poder recomeçar...

"Está ficando tarde, e a tempestade já diminuiu. Sua mãe já deve estar preocupada, não?" Perguntou afastando a mão e se perdendo naquele mar castanho esverdeado que eram os olhos de Jónsi.

"Uhn, é... eu... você me acompanharia?" Logo após proferir o convite Jónsi pareceu chocado com sua própria audácia, fez uma careta de desaprovação que fez Edward rir.

"Claro que acompanho" Ele pretendia acompanhar mesmo, com ou sem o convite. "Se você quiser..."

"Ah, quero sim!" Respondeu o menino prontamente, novamente corando. Edward estava com o melhor humor em décadas. Jónsi era extremamente puro e inocente, exatamente como Bella era assim que a encontrara pela primeira vez. Um pequeno animal temeroso e inseguro, que despertava todos seus instintos mais egoístas, protetores e possessivos. Se Jónsi soubesse o que o ato de corar causava em Edward, talvez parasse de ruborizar, mas de forma alguma era o que Edward desejava, aquilo era o que achava mais atraente em Bella.

Sem mais demora, ainda que desejoso de prolongar o máximo possível o momento, Edward se levantou, abrindo espaço para Jónsi. Sabia pelo pouco (e pelo muito) que conhecia o garoto, que este jamais suportaria ser auxiliado por ele. Claro que Edward tinha que se segurar muito para controlar a ânsia de manobrar a cadeira de rodas por Jónsi, só a idéia de vê-lo dirigindo sozinho o aparato o desesperava. Imaginava o quanto o garoto já não havia batido contra objetos, caído da cadeira e se machucado seriamente por sua completa falta de destreza. No entanto, contrariando suas expectativas pessimistas, Jónsi parecia saber lidar muito bem com a direção. Desviou da própria mesa e se dirigiu à porta sem problemas, como alguém que fizera aquilo por tanto tempo, por toda a vida, ao ponto de ser tão instintivo quanto respirar.

Edward sentiu um aperto no peito, uma vontade de ultrapassar os limites da cortesia e ousar perguntar o que acontecera, por que ele estava daquele jeito? Mas não queria que Jónsi acreditasse que o fato de usar ou não uma cadeira de rodas interferisse no relacionamento dos dois, então apenas se segurou e seguiu em silêncio ao lado do jovem. Contudo, obviamente que se pôs a frente e segurou a porta pesada da padaria para ele passar. Algumas facetas de sua educação jamais seriam apagadas, não importavam os séculos que passassem. Jónsi o olhou em reprovação, mas não disse nada, apenas saiu em direção à rua gelada.

Um vento fraco era a única testemunha de que mais cedo havia tido uma ventania, trazia consigo o típico cheiro de peixe. O céu, pontuado de nuvens rosadas, começava a ficar mais carregado, mais escuro, as nuvens se unindo em forma de agouro. Jónsi se virou para a direita e tomou a frente, Edward caminhava a seu lado.

"Acho que hoje de noite vai chover" comentou observando a reação de Jónsi pelo canto do olho.

"Argh, odeio chuva. É tão..."

"Molhada" completou Edward agora se sentindo mais divertido do que nunca. Se havia dúvidas, estas sumiram definitivamente, ali ao seu lado estava Bella.

"É!" exclamou o garoto parecendo revoltado. Olhou para o céu, parecendo extremamente zangado, como se culpasse as nuvens de um crime hediondo. "Meu sonho é um dia poder sair daqui, ir para algum lugar ensolarado e quente, poder tirar essas roupas térmicas e ficar só de roupa de banho, cercado de areia e sol. Nem que fosse em Reykjavík**¹**! Dizem que lá tem umas praias bonitas... Mas eu nunca nem saí de Akureyri" acrescentou com uma voz triste e desesperançosa.

"Um dia eu posso te levar a Reykjavík. Podemos ir de carro..." sugeriu sem pensar muito. A mera idéia de Jónsi como um prisioneiro incapaz de realizar seus sonhos era o suficiente para deixar Edward fora de si.

"Ahn... obrigado" respondeu o menino sem jeito. É claro que ficaria sem jeito. Eles haviam acabado de se conhecer e Edward já soltava impensadamente propostas de viagens juntos. Se não tomasse mais cuidado com suas ações era capaz de Jónsi acabar achando que ele era algum tipo de maníaco. O que não era de todo uma mentira.

"Você vai com muita frequência naquela padaria?" perguntou tentando desviar um pouco o assunto e ainda aproveitando para saber mais dos hábitos do outro. "Ela me pareceu muito agradável, melhor até do que as outras que eu conheço."

"Lá eles têm o melhor bolo de Sörur. Mas a especialidade é o café, que é caseiro. O único da cidade" o tom de Jónsi deixava claro que para ele apenas essas duas coisas já eram o suficiente para fazê-lo se locomover até a padaria no meio de uma ventania. "Acho que os biscoitos de meia-lua deles são instantâneos, mas como nunca gostei muito deles..."

"Eu gostei do café de lá" mentiu Edward, apenas para ser agradável.

"Mentiroso," disse Jónsi com um olhar esperto e divertido "você nem tocou no seu moccacino."

"Ok, você me pegou" consentiu Edward. "Mas pelo menos _parecia_ muito bom."

Jónsi riu pela primeira vez, aquela risada límpida, natural e alegre de Bella. Porém, como para provar que não era mais a mesma Bella de antes, uma nova característica surgiu, a ponte do nariz de Jónsi se contraiu de uma forma inteiramente nova e encantadora, formando uma marca de expressão peculiar.

Os dois andaram em silêncio por mais alguns instantes, Edward podia quase sentir a ânsia que Jónsi sentia de perguntar por que Edward evitara tomar o café e teria até o dado liberdade de externar a dúvida se não soubesse perfeitamente bem que aquele não era o momento certo de dar a resposta para aquela pergunta. No entanto, após uns instantes, Edward percebeu que além da dúvida, ou ao mesmo tempo em que esta, Jónsi hesitava em externalizar alguma outra coisa. Parecia prestes a falar e então, se arrependia e voltava ao silêncio ferrenho. Edward estava prestes a ser vencido pela curiosidade e o mandar falar logo o que queria, quando o menino pigarreou alto.

"Aquela é a minha casa" disse apontando para a próxima entrada. Edward não foi tão rápido quanto deveria para esconder a sua frustração. Jónsi o olhou culpado e Edward desejou que pudesse ouvir seus pensamentos. Ele tinha certeza que não era isso que o menino queria realmente dizer.

"É realmente perto da padaria" disse desinteressado enquanto pensava em alguma forma de descobrir o que Jónsi estivera hesitando em dizer.

Pararam em frente a um portão mal cuidado que guardava um jardim congelado e uma casa típica feita de pedras com um telhado de telhas claras.

"Obrigado por me acompanhar até aqui" disse o menino ainda sem encará-lo. Edward estava frustrado com a situação, calculando se seria realmente muito suspeito se perguntasse pela segunda vez seguida o que Jónsi estava pensando.

"Não tem de quê" respondeu quando percebeu que seu silêncio havia se prolongado mais do que seria educado. "Você precisa de... alguma ajuda?" Perguntou inseguro, sem saber se o ofenderia novamente.

"Não, eu sei me virar" Jónsi não parecia ofendido. Ainda bem.

Edward pensou em se despedir e fingir que ia embora. Afinal, não era como se ele não fosse passar a noite observando o garoto pela janela de seu quarto, então, não fazia real diferença. Estava prestes a dizer adeus e se virar quando Jónsi se pronunciou.

"Edward..." sua voz parecia excitada, assustada e Edward podia ouvir o coração batendo acelerado. "Você vai aparecer na padaria mais vezes? Digo, não sei, e-eu..."

"Claro" sorriu satisfeito pelo interesse do menino. "Você disse que vai lá sempre, eu prometo que apareço qualquer dia desses" e a verdade era que ele apareceria com ou sem convite, mesmo assim, sorriu com seu melhor sorriso, aquele que era sempre infalível com Bella.

O coração de Jónsi se acelerou loucamente, como se fosse ter uma taquicardia a qualquer momento, a boca aberta frouxamente, a cor sumindo do rosto, as mãos segurando o braço da cadeira com força. Deslumbrado.

"Jónsi, repire" disse Edward achando divertido que ainda causasse os mesmos efeitos no menino que causara em sua outra vida.

"E-eu quase sempre apareço lá de... tarde. Depois que o... o movi-movimento cai" conseguiu balbuciar tentando soar coerente.

Edward sorriu novamente. Amava Bella ainda mais intensamente nessa nova encarnação. E pensar que um dia achara que isso fosse impossível.

"Foi bom te encontrar, Jónsi" disse ele acrescentando mentalmente um 'finalmente' no meio da frase. Não achou que Jónsi fosse capaz de compreender o quanto aquela frase significava ou o quanto estava preenchida da mais profunda sinceridade.

"Foi bom te encontrar também" respondeu o menino sério e em um tom que pegou Edward de surpresa. Como se ele entendesse sim o que a frase significava, como se também tivesse esperado Edward todo aquele tempo. Então, deixando o ar pesado de lado, Jónsi sorriu e começou a manobrar a cadeira de rodas pelo caminho de pedras após o portão.

Edward se afastou e voltou por onde havia vindo. Quando ouviu a porta da casa se abrindo, se virou e sussurrou para o ar _"Você está mais linda do que nunca, Bella"_

Resolveu que andaria um pouco mais pelas ruas, permitindo-se sentir toda a amplitude de sua euforia. Mais tarde voltaria para a sua vigília noturna, e descobriria se Jónsi ainda falava durante o sono e se, por um acaso, sussurraria seu nome, como antes. Edward poderia ter cantarolado e dançado no meio da rua. Nunca se sentira tão bem, tão vivo. Era o seu tão sonhado recomeço. Bella voltara para ele, como havia prometido.

* * *

¹ Capital da Islândia.

* * *

**N/A:** E aí, gostaram, odiaram? Estão prontos para o próximo capítulo, prontos para ver Edward tentando reconquistar Bella? Você acham que vai ser fácil ou difícil? Já conseguem imaginar o que vem por aí? Uhn? #pára de dar uma de chata#

Anyway, deixem review, sim? E espero que os leitores não tenham desistido dessa fic ou tenham ficado chocados demais com o que eu fiz com a Bella. Gente, juro que fica legal :3

Ah, a fic agora tem capa, não deixem de olhá-la lá no meu perfil, ok?

* * *

**Pessoas a serem pocadas:** CreapyEyes (Opa, atóron leitores lusos!), **VYP**, AmandaaC, **Guta Weasley Cullen**, Lara,** BelaCullen**, Alyson1Weasley1Riddle (ah, fazer um não fã de Crepúsculo curtir a hist fez meu dia!), **Bia Swan**, . Duke (ah, eu sempre posto só os "previews" no meu livejournal, depois que as fics ganham mais "corpo" posto-as aqui. E que ÓTIMO que vc curtiu!), **Nanda W. Malfoy** (Beta linda de Deus que super me incentiva com essa fanfic!).

* * *

BRIGADÃO A TODS QUE COMENTARAM! Não deixem de comentar novamente! :P

E aos novos leitores, BEM VINDOS! s2


End file.
